coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8838 (12th February 2016)
Plot Leanne thinks she's done everything wrong. Still under questioning, the police are sympathetic to Simon but say that they need to hear his side of the story. Simon admits that sometimes he sees red and can’t stop himself from lashing out. Ken puts his arm round him as he breaks down. The Platts and the Sutherlands are in adjacent booths in bistro, swapping insults and spoiling for a fight. A tearful Izzy calls in the shop and explaining that her pain is even worse, tells Erica she’d like to take up her offer of some cannabis. Erica takes £20 from her to pay for it and is almost caught by Sean. Tim gets a meal in for him and Sally but is put-out when Norris and Mary call as invited to discuss her campaign. Clearly at loggerheads, they tell Sally that she’ll have to choose between them. Beth threatens to give her story to the Weatherfield Gazette and Audrey gives her free hair-do's for a year as compensation. Mary and Norris bicker over campaign tactics, annoying Tim. Sally chooses Norris over Mary, citing her fling with Brendan as the reason. Simon loses his temper in the interview room and starts throwing things around. The police release him, pending investigations. He refuses to talk to Leanne and asks to stay at No.1. Tim stands up for Sally when he overhears Sean calling her. Sean asks Izzy if she wants to go out for the night but she claims that she's broke. He then bribes Sally for a free drink in return for his vote. Ken and Simon return home. Erica hands Izzy her cannabis in the smoking shelter. Ken tells Tracy how horrible he found it to see Simon upset and lying but he thinks a young offender's court might be the only solution. Tom calls round and explaining that one of the parents recorded the match, shows Leanne, Eva and Zeedan the footage of Simon’s tackle. It shows that it was entirely accidental. Leanne's horrified, thinking that Simon will never forgive her. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon *PC Saunders - Dean Ashton *Tom Finlay - Daniel Casey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room, corridor and road at rear Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon remains adamant that the incident involving Kyle was a genuine accident and his claim is put to the test when Tom calls at Leanne's with video footage; and Izzy tells Erica she would like to take up her offer of some cannabis to ease her pain. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,310,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes